


Cam Boy Kai

by Ame21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, camboyau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame21/pseuds/Ame21
Summary: Prompt: au where kyungsoo is not really innocent like what everyone thinks of him so. he has a secret that he keeps and that is having an undying crush on a popular camboy named kai and boy he wishes to meet kai one day and maybe just squeeze those big biceps and kiss them!Prompt from KaisooPrompts on Twitter





	Cam Boy Kai

Kyungsoo is not as innocent as everybody thinks he is. Just because he never had a serious relationship or does not talk about sexual stuff with people he hardly knows does not mean he's innocent. Oh no. He is far from innocent when he leaves the college campus and goes home to his computer.  
Before 5:00 PM every Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday, Kyungsoo is in his room at his desk waiting for the live stream to begin. Kyungsoo discovered the cam community when he was searching up ways a broke college student can get a lot of easy money without physically having sex or selling the idea of sex in front of a lot of other people on a stage. Plus he could not even get hired those kind of places if he wanted to, he's too short and doesn't have a nice body.  
Kyungsoo looks at the clock and starts to become anxious once the clock hit 4:55. 5 more minutes and he will see the person who stole his innocence, his money, and his heart: Kai.  
Kai is a very popular camboy in the cam community. His body and face is like a greek god - tanned, muscular, and perfect. He is the ideal person when someone thinks about what a camboy would look like. He is everything girls and Kyungsoo want in a man and everything boys try to be.   
Kyungsoo instantly developed a crush on Kai when he saw the thumbnail for Kai's livestream one day. One look at that body and face, Kyungsoo knew that was ruined for the rest of his boring life. No one in his real life could compare to Kai.   
As he was lost in his thoughts, he saw the livestream start.  
As usual Kai is in a his private practice room. Kai starts of with small talk then introduces what he will be performing today. Even though Kai is wearing loose clothes to practice in, the tank-top shirt he is wearing shows off his arm perfectly that Kyungsoo can't turn his gaze away.  
“Today I'll be practicing the choreography that I created for the song The Eve that Henry Lau wrote and composed. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do.” With that Kai gets up, turns on the music player, and gets into position.  
As soon as the music starts, Kai turns into a whole new person. And Kyungsoo falls even deeper in love with this person. Kai's moves are so sharp but fluid, it amazes Kyungsoo how Kai can be so sexual without even taking off his clothes. But Kai is doing something right because people are throwing him money through the screen.  
Kyungsoo remains frozen as the main part of the song comes up and Kyungsoo swears that this dance was created for him because he nearly fell out of his chair. Kai moved his arms over his head while rolling his body. It showed his arms beautifully.  
“His fucking biceps!” Kyungsoo screams to himself. This is Kyungsoo’s new favorite dance Kai has done.  
Once the dance is over, Kyungsoo is dead and gone to Kai heaven.  
Kai walks back over to the camera with a bright smile on his face. He is so different to the person that just performed.   
How is this they same person? Kyungsoo thinks to himself. Kai was so sexual while dancing and now he is a cute, playful boy.  
“Did you all enjoy it?” Jongin asks to the hundreds of people watching him online. “I want to thank all of you who sent me money. It truly means a lot to me. I still have time before I need to go so you can ask me any question you want.”  
Kyungsoo doesn't know what comes over him but he is typing in the chat bar, something he has never done.  
Kai stares at the chat box and starts to laugh. “PenguinSoo asks ‘Can I touch your bicep?’ This is a really random question and you have a cute username PenguinSoo. But since you can't touch it should I show it just for you?” Kai moves away from the camera and flexes his arm, making his bicep pop out into existence, and giving Kyungsoo a bloody nose. Kyungsoo doesn't care though, he could die happy right now because his crush read his question, commented on how cute his name is, and made him weak by showing his bicep.  
A second later, Kyungsoo did something else for the first time.  
Kai's eyes grew wide in amazement. “Wow! Thank you so much for sending me $50 PenguinSoo! I can't express how much this means to me!”   
Yup Kyungsoo just sent $50 of his weekly food money to a camboy that simply showed Kyungsoo his arm. Kyungsoo is in too deep admiring Kai and his perfect arms at this point to even care. He knows he is going to regret this later but seeing that smile on his crush's face makes it all worth it.

Kyungsoo is right. The next day he kind of regrets sending so much money to Kai. He can only spend $2 a day this week in food. Luckily he found a cheap coffee shop that offers food for a few dollars after his classes ended.  
He goes inside and sees no one. No customers, no person behind the food counter. He walks in and looks at the pastry section trying to see what food he could get for the least amount of money.  
Kyungsoo hears someone walk into the room from behind the counter.  
“I'm sorry for not being up here when you came in. I was not expecting anyone to come here around this time.” The worker says.  
Kyungsoo looks up at the person to tell them not to be sorry but he freezes on the spot and only one word comes out of his mouth. “Kai?” Fucking camboy Kai is standing right in front of him in glasses and an apron on.  
Kai also freezes at the name. “I'm sorry but do I know you? Where did you hear that name from?!”  
How does Kyungsoo answer without sounding creepy and stalkerish? “I-I wa-watch your show that you do online.”  
Kai's faces becomes pale and his eyes wide with shock. “What? How did you even find this place?”  
“I watch your livestreams every time you have one. I am actually a fan of yours.” Kyungsoo says looking down and blushing from embarrassment.  
“Ok but that does not answer my other question. What are you doing here?”  
Kyungsoo laughs nervously. “I actually sent you money yesterday that I spend on food so I needed somewhere cheap to eat at.”  
“You sent me money?” Kai asks confused.  
“Yes. I sent $50 to you.” Kyungsoo says shyly.  
Kai's mouth drops open. “Yo-You are PenguinSoo?”  
Kyungsoo rubs his neck. That's such a stupid username. “Yes I am.”  
Kai starts to smile. “Well in that case, pick whatever you want to eat. It's on me as a thank you gift.”  
“Really? You don't have to do that for me.”  
“Of course I do. You watch my videos and sent me money when you clearly need it more. Go on, pick something or two. Kai grabs the pastry Kyungsoo wanted and throws in two extra pastries.  
Kyungsoo finds himself staring at Kai's upper arm as Kai get Kyungsoo’s food and hands it to him. Kai notices this and smirks.  
“Since you asked yesterday to touch my bicep and gave me $50, would you like to see how it feels?”  
Kyungsoo’s face turns red just at the thought of touching Kai. Kai walks around the counter until he is in front of Kyungsoo. He rolls up his sleeve, holds up his arm to the side, and flexes it just like yesterday except it is just Kai and Kyungsoo in the room. No one else is watching Kai to do it.  
Kyungsoo slowly reaches out to touch it, already dying inside. He stops just before touch it. This has always been his dream and here he his meeting his online crush in person about to touch his bicep. But he can't do it. Kyungsoo is too scared that he would hurt or ruin Kai's image just by touching him since no one is worthy to touch a god.  
Kai notices Kyungsoo’s hesitation, grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, and attaches it to his arm. Like an instinct, Kyungsoo’s hand squeezes around Kai's bicep and is amazed by how muscular it really is.   
At this point Kyungsoo’s body and mind are overwhelmed and Kyungsoo starts to fall down but luckily Kai catches him before he hits the ground.  
“No. Let me lay here and die happily.” Kyungsoo says as Kai takes him to a booth and sits him down.  
Kai laughs. “Sit here until you feel better. I'll go get your food.” Once Kai is sure Kyungsoo won't fall because his body won't support himself, Kai leaves and comes back with Kyungsoo’s food and two drinks.  
Kai slides into the seat across from Kyungsoo and arranges everything on the table. “Are you okay? I didn't think touching someone’s arm would make you lose all bodily functions.”  
Kyungsoo finally regains control over his body and sits up with any support and grabs one of the drink and pastry. “I'm sorry about all this. I'm not usually like this but I've been wanting to meet you for a long time now and after your show yesterday I felt the need to touch your bicep.” Why the hell am I telling him all this for? He's going to think that I'm more weird than he already thinks that I am! Kyungsoo thinks to himself.  
Kai smiles at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo dies for the nth time today. “That's interesting but not the strangest request I have gotten from people who have met me in real life. By the way, I never caught your name or should I call you PenguinSoo from now on?”  
“No!... I mean you can call me Kyungsoo. I don't know why I put PenguinSoo as my username but I couldn't think of anything else.”  
“Well I think it's cute and fits you. But I do think Kyungsoo is a better, more fitting name for you.” Kyungsoo blushes more. “You can call me Jongin or Kai. Kai is my performance name and Jongin is my real name.” Wow, Kyungsoo really likes Kai's real name.  
They start to chat about themselves. Jongin telling Kyungsoo about how he got into the camming world (his other jobs weren't paying him much and he realized that he could make money dancing in front of a camera, two things that he loves to do) and Kyungsoo told him about his boring life. Before they both know it, two hours have passed just by them talking. But in those 2 hours, Kyungsoo can say that he fell in love with Jongin.  
“It's getting dark out. I should probably go home now. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time Jongin.” Kyungsoo says while getting up.  
Jongin follows his movements and gets up too. “I really enjoyed it. Hardly anyone comes into this shop.” Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo.  
“Well goodbye I guess.” Kyungsoo says then starts to run out of the store but Jongin grabs his hand before he could get away.  
“I know we just met, more like I just met you, but could I have your number? I would like to take you out on a date sometime.” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise. His ultimate crush that he just fell in love with asks for his number and a date. This overwhelms Kyungsoo’s body again and he starts to fall but luckily Jongin catches him… again.  
Jongin chuckles at this while still holding Kyungsoo in his arms. “I'll take that as a yes?”  
“Y-Yes! Of course!” Kyungsoo starts to think about how he can makes his second wish come true - to kiss Jongin’s biceps.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it ! I'm sorry if there were any mistakes I wrote this when I was half asleep at midnight.


End file.
